


Forever (I'm yours)

by sawyerregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerregui/pseuds/sawyerregui
Summary: "I-I'm not going to leave you Mags. You can't get rid of m-me that easily."ormy take on the spoilers we got for 2x10





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when episode 2x09 just was released. So back then I thought these spoilers were for 2x10. But it obviously isn't. I hope you guys like it anyway!

  


Maggie smiled when she got a text from Alex. She was at work but it couldn’t hurt sending a few text messages to her girlfriend.

**Danvers:**

Hey Mags, do you want to meet up tonight?

**Sawyer:**

Sure, my place?

**Danvers:**

Okay. See you later. X

**Sawyer:**

Good luck with work babe, see you later. x

  


She put her phone away. Maggie still had tons of paperwork to do and only a few hours to complete it.

Alex couldn’t stop herself from smiling. She was going to see her girlfriend in a few hours. They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, their work was just too busy because a well-known metahuman escaped: Livewire. The D.E.O. has been searching for her but she was nowhere to be found.

Maggie was finally done with her work for today. It actually went faster than she expected it to go, so she decided to order in pizza and grab a few beers from her fridge.

But then she heard knocks against her door. That must be Alex, she thought. Maggie walked to the door and opened it. It was indeed her girlfriend. Her beautiful badass girlfriend whom she hasn’t seen in a couple of days.

“Hey Mags,” Alex said with a big smile. Maggie grinned and leant in to kiss her. Alex immediately melted into the kiss while putting her hands on Maggie’s waist. She never got tired of kissing Maggie. “Hi babe, how was work?” Maggie answered, after she broke the kiss. Alex sighed and walked into Maggie’s appartment. “Same old same old, Livewire hasn’t been seen anywhere yet.” Alex sat down on the couch. “How was your day?” Maggie walked over to her girlfriend and sat down next to her. “Boring. I had so much paperwork to do. But thankfully my day is better now since I finally get to see you.“ Her face broke out in a smile, dimples showing. Alex grinned and gave Maggie a quick kiss on her cheek.

They were cuddling on the couch, Alex her head on Maggie’s shoulder when their phones started ringing. Livewire has been spotted.

Alex and Maggie raced to the place where the metahuman has been seen last. The NCPD and the D.E.O. were already researching for clues on where she might be now. Supergirl wasn’t there yet.

Maggie and her team were searching through the trash, a street away from Alex.

Maggie pointed her flashlight at something while slowly and carefully walking towards it. She stopped quickly when she heard a sound behind her. The detective turned around fast while pulling her gun out of her holster. Nothing. She turned around again while sighing.

Maggie was sure there wasn’t anything there. She saw people in black approaching slowly, with her girlfriend in front of them. The detective shook her head and put her gun away. They were done here. But then she saw lightning striking close by and the street lights flickering, sparks coming from everywhere. Livewire suddenly stood in front of her with rage in her eyes. She laughed like a lunatic, electricity slowly building up and coming out of her hands. “You will die.” Maggie quickly pulled her gun out again and fired a few shots, which the metahuman avoided with ease.

Alex ran when she saw Livewire even slowly closer to her girlfriend. She knew what she was about to do. She wanted to kill Maggie. Alex can’t let that happen. She ran even faster and jumped in front of Maggie when Livewire aimed her hands at her. “Alex, no!” was the last thing that she heard, before falling on the ground. Electricity was shooting through her body. Alex groaned in pain.

Maggie stood there in shock for a few moments before crouching down. She quickly rolled Alex onto her back, quickly forgetting that there was a metahuman on the loose. The only thing she could think about is Alex, her girlfriend laying on the ground while groaning in pain. “Alex, why did you do that?” Maggie put Alex’s head onto her lap. “C’mon Alex, open your beautiful eyes. You can’t leave me now.” Tears slowly started building in Maggie’s eyes. She only was in a relationship with Alex for a few weeks now but Alex meant so much to her already. Alex was her friend too, and Maggie couldn’t imagine living her life without her in it.

She sighed in relief when she saw Alex looking at her with her big brown eyes. A few tears slipped from Maggie’s eyes. Alex was slowly reaching out to her. She wiped her tears away. “I- I’m not going to leave you Mags. You can’t get rid of m-me that easily.” Alex tried to smile but her face showed that even smiling was hurting her. “God Alex, I- I love you.” Maggie cupped Alex’s cheeks and carefully kissed her. Alex kissed her back, putting her hands on Maggie’s cheeks. The detective didn’t even care that the other cops and agents were standing there, it felt like it was just the two of them, getting lost in their passionate kiss. Maggie slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked at Alex with worry in her eyes. It looked like her girlfriend was trying to say something but then her face broke out in more pain. Alex slowly slipped away, into unconciousness.

“Danvers, stay with me. Come on!” Maggie said while panic was rising in her chest. A few more tears slipped from her eyes. She slapped Alex’s cheek softly to see if she would respond and open her eyes again. Nothing happened. More panic. Maggie checked if she still had a pulse. She relaxed a little bit more, her heart was still beating. “Where is Supergirl when you need her?” muttered Maggie. After a few minutes she felt a gust of wind behind her. The hero was finally here. “Alex!” Kara yelled, before she ran towards her unconscious sister and her sister’s girlfriend. The hero quickly used her X-ray vision to see if there was something wrong inside Alex’s body. She carefully picked her sister up and flew away, to the D.E.O.

Maggie put her hands in front of her face and started sobbing quietly. She almost jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was J’onn. He gestured to one of the black cars, in which he and his agents arrived to investigate. “Come.” J’onn said.

When Maggie arrived with J’onn at the D.E.O., she saw Kara pacing in front of a room. Maggie called Kara’s name, which caused the hero to look up surprised. “K-Kara’s not here, I- I’m Supergirl, detective Sawyer.” If Alex wasn’t injured, Maggie would’ve laughed. But now, she smiled a sad smile and hugged Kara. “C’mon, I’m a detective Little Danvers. I detect. And besides, Alex sort of told me a few days ago.” Kara sighed and hugged the detective a little tighter. Maggie let her go and looked at her expectantly. “She’s gonna be okay, Maggie. She’ll be okay.” The tears began to form in both of their eyes at the thought of nearly losing Alex, as they hugged each other again.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light. She blinked her eyes a few times because her vision was still a little bit blurry. When she finally saw clearly, her heart melted. Kara and Maggie were both asleep at the side of Alex’s bed. Maggie was holding Alex’s hand.

Alex turned their hands around and started drawing circles on the palm of her girlfriend’s hand. She immediately felt some movement. She saw Maggie slowly lifting her head from the bed.

Maggie looked around in confusion before she realized where she was. When she saw Alex looking at her with a small smile she immediately jumped out of her seat, waking up Kara. Maggie didn’t even notice Kara anymore, she only had eyes for her girlfriend. Maggie walked even closer to her girlfriend’s bed. “Danvers, don’t you ever do that again.”

Kara smiled and slowly stood up from her seat, raising her thumbs up for Alex to see. Alex smiled and nodded. Kara walked out of the room with a big smile on her face.

Alex cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks and closed the distance between them, kissing Maggie. Maggie pulled away and grabbed Alex’s hand again, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll always try to protect you Mags, I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Maggie grinned. “Are you getting soft on me, Danvers?” she said. “Yes, I am.” Alex said with a big smile, caressing Maggie’s cheeks. “But you also have definitely gone soft on me. I love you too, Detective Sawyer.”


End file.
